


《Beast》 06

by boli_hh



Series: 《Beast》 [6]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *黑道背景设定*微艾斯艾姆，s0m1，略病娇海*灵感来自DE新专，全文走外链*阅读请慎重，请慎重！不吃这个设定的不要勉强球球了！雷点巨多！！！





	《Beast》 06

是夜，在一条隐蔽巷子里，一辆暗色轿车停在中间。豪车把窄巷堵的严严实实，两侧只能勉强过人。  
这辆车在那里停了很久，一个人影从旁边拐进来，打开车门坐进去。

“李赫宰的消息是你断的吗？”陈楚透过后视镜看向后座的人。  
良久以后，后边的人才答话。他穿着黑色斗篷看不清脸，不过声音倒是十分清亮，应该是个年轻人。

“是我。”

“少爷应该怀疑了，李赫宰也有动静，剩下的我们按照原计划来。”陈楚犹豫一阵，还是没说出李东海自己手里也有人的事。  
他下意识的对自己的“合作伙伴”有所隐瞒，不过没关系，他的合作伙伴一样对他并不全部坦诚。

“要我说你就不应该把李东海救出来，他在局子里呆着不是挺好的。”  
那人一把扯下帽子，露出清秀的脸庞，是个年纪不大的年轻男人。说到李东海时脸上闪过一丝厌恶，却又硬要装出一副天真无邪的样子，表情扭曲的有些恐怖。  
“我看那个软蛋蠢货跟监狱挺配的，干脆用这艘船把他套进去得了，省得出来碍眼。”  
“也不知道老爷子怎么养的，狼王的儿子居然是只土狗。”

陈楚蹙眉，轻咳一声打断那人逐渐恶毒的话。  
“行了，动了少爷有一堆人等着跟你拼命，到时候你我的计划可就藏不住了。”

“我知道，啰嗦。”后座的人不耐烦的答应。  
他们又说了些什么，最后那人遮上兜帽打开后门下车。  
陈楚看着那人消失在夜色中叹口气，人活在世上怎么能没有自己的秘密，就好像他从来不对人坦白对李东海的那一点点小心思。说是为了争那点权力，他其实只是很想要站在那个位置，身边是笑眯眯地看着自己的李东海。  
他只是有些不甘心，还嫉妒那个命极其好的养子而已，从小到大都是。

“真的什么都会听我的吗？”李东海额头抵着李赫宰的胸膛，闷闷地问道。  
听到怀里人的问话，李赫宰又收了收手臂。肩头有一个略微渗血的牙印，刚刚李东海用了十成十的力气咬的。  
“是。”他又补充道“我一直都有好好听你的话。”  
李东海点点头，食指在人胸肌上画着圈“那就去把负责这条线的人杀了，是他做事不干净才惹出这么大的乱子。”  
“是他的问题，你明白吗？”李东海直直看向李赫宰“让J下周之前必须查出来，别让人家身后被冤枉太久。”

第二天的堂口会议，负责越南线的人连带着手下的十几号，一个也没留下。  
J是在后花园假山后的角落里找到李赫宰的，垂着头，呆呆的盯着地面，像个迷路的孩子一样茫然。

“堂主，该做的都做了，已经处理好了。”  
他说完以后李赫宰也没反应，J晃了晃手“堂主？”  
好像还陷在沉思中，眼球缓缓地转动两下，李赫宰盯着不远处的蚂蚁喃喃“这次，我欠了那些人好大一笔债，还都没法还。”

“我会再加快速度查清楚的。”J好似想到什么，又接着说道“最近我们知道消息的速度好像慢了很多，这个我也去查一下，不然少爷那个事，最先反应的肯定是我们。”  
他凑近了些，压低声音“我后来去仔细查了一下，少爷那天从警局出来被陈楚接走了，两个人一起出了城，待到半夜才回来。”

李赫宰猛地抬起头，是老爷子留下的那批人，有能力去做手脚，知道他们的内情，了解他的身世，对李东海的性格了如指掌，能时刻了解到他们的所有决定。  
怪不得他们总找不对人，原来那个人不是元老级的，而是这些人的儿子。  
他转过头，眼睛亮的惊人“去查，再接着查，他还有人，就在总堂里。”

J不解“您的意思是……？”

“我们都没反应过来的事，他是怎么知道的这么快的，去查清楚。”

李东海懒洋洋地倚在客厅的躺椅，昨天被气昏了头，这时候才慢慢冷静下来。如果连李赫宰都没反应过来，一个分堂的堂主是怎么做到抢在总堂前出面的。  
想了想就算李赫宰再怎么胆大，也不敢轻易把他弄出事。他父亲的老部下们余威不减当年，即便没有他们从小到大在一起多年的情分，只衡量利弊李赫宰也不会这么冒冒失失。  
但是真的无辜吗。  
J最近一直在堂会里找藏起来的垃圾，找来找去找到他父亲留给他的那些人之中，这个事自己是知道的，没出面制止就是默许的意思。可找了这么久，应该也是对风吹草动有所警觉的，以李赫宰的能力不会连有人偷偷用白道生意的名义运货都察觉不到吧。  
李东海慢慢从躺椅上爬起来，在暖暖的阳光下伸了伸懒腰。懒得太久了，看来很多人都忘了他是谁的儿子了。  
无论什么时候，无论因为什么，他决不允许李赫宰对自己有一丝一毫的隐瞒。他现在很不安，莫名的恐惧笼罩他心头，恐怕只有完全侵占李赫宰的大脑和内心，知道他所想的一切才能稍稍觉得安定。  
李东海晃晃悠悠走进书房，从抽屉里翻出许久不用的手机，充电，开机，拨通电话。

“喂，该上班了。”

最近堂会不太平，明显有另一股势力插在其中搅合，本就混乱不堪的局势更加复杂紧张。  
又一单的生意因为内里不知道什么时候开始的“大扫除”被搅黄，李赫宰烦躁地在屋里来回踱步，他明显察觉出那一股新势力像一只自上伸下的大手，把他们所有人都牢牢抓在手心里。  
他大概猜到这是谁掺合进来了，也知道是想做什么。但一而再再二三的在生意要成之前临门一脚打碎，饶是他也忍不住烦躁。  
另一边，李东海悠闲地喝着茶，旁边快步走来一身黑衣的男人。  
“少爷，这是名单。”

李东海接过来大致扫过一遍名字，又将那张纸抖了抖“陈楚呢，盯了吗？”

“呃……J他们也在查，我们没敢靠的太近。”

“J也在查？”李东海停下手上的动作，眯着眼睛思索，看来这个陈楚还挺受欢迎的哦。  
黑衣人顿了顿，小声说道“少爷，J似乎察觉出我们了，之前把查出的内鬼带走时，是J的人给我们开的路。”

正专注于倒茶的人顿住，转过头看向黑衣人“你们蠢吗？”

“对不起。”

“算了，也没什么事。”李东海耸耸肩，反正李赫宰也是早就知道他手里有自己人的。  
他把热水壶放好，又转过身道“还是有漏网之鱼，再去查，把所有能动用的人都叫醒，我就不信找不到。”

“少爷，J也在查，没关系吗？”

“利索点，尽量别让他看见就好，J是我们的人。”李东海毫不在意，挥挥手让人离开。他隐下后半句没说的话，李赫宰是我的人，所以他的人都是我的。  
J穿过长长的走廊站在李赫宰房间门前，恭敬地轻敲三下门，得到允许才敢打开。价格不菲的皮鞋踩在厚重地毯上没有一点声音，气派的办公桌后面李赫宰背对着他站在窗口。  
J对着背影恭恭敬敬地行礼，即便那人没有在看着，他也没有一丝懈怠。李赫宰转过身抬了抬手“行了行了，说重点。”

“好像……”J犹豫半天，看了眼李赫宰的表情才敢继续说下去。  
“少爷的人最近到处活动，之前拔出来的人都跟他们有关系。跟我们亲近的一些人也被砍掉了。”  
“还有就是……少爷似乎跟陈楚有联系，之前那艘船，也是陈楚亲自去接的人。“J小心翼翼提醒“堂主，少爷可能…想把您架空？”

“闭嘴。”李赫宰抬眼看过去，眼里满是警告的意味。  
J一凛，赶紧截住话头。  
李赫宰捏捏眉心，他隐约感觉李东海没有以前那么相信自己，那双眼睛里望向自己时总含着些探究的意味。  
尽管现在也每天笑意盈盈地对他，早上出门时还会主动跑过来亲亲他。但这就更不对了，李东海有多久没有理过他了，在晚上的时候。他总觉得两个人现在平静的生活是暗涌流动的假象。  
J似乎还想说什么，李赫宰挥挥手“他要什么给就是了，查什么你帮衬着点。”  
“别让其他人知道，当作不知道吧。”

J明显替李赫宰不平，李赫宰陷进椅子之中，眼睛也不想睁“去吧，我歇一会。”

“是。”

房门又被轻轻合上，李赫宰睁开眼盯着雕花的门板发呆，要怎么样李东海才能重新相信他，他怎么也找不出那条船是谁弄出来的。  
他唯一隐瞒的就是自己在调查老爷子留下的那些人，而那是因为怕李东海知道以后多心，这是他们多年来会默契回避的灰色地带。不过现在这个秘密在李东海眼里似乎一样变了味道，成了他有私心的最好证据。

从李东海亲手摘下他身上的玩具那天算起，有好久没再和他共同分享一整晚的时间。  
以往他回家总会看见李东海穿着家居服窝在沙发，夕阳的余晖从旁边落地窗铺了屋内一地，照的人睫毛毛茸茸的，挠得他心痒。李东海看到他回来就坐起身，冲他伸出手“你回来啦，过来抱抱我。”  
这个雷打不动的习惯这么多年也没变过，直到最近，回到家以后总是空无一人的客厅，连灯都没打开。拐到楼上李东海书房的门从里面反锁着，他敲敲门想说说话，隔着门闷闷地传来那人声音。  
“你回来了啊，我有点事你先吃饭吧。”  
他要是继续敲门的话，李东海才会走过来打开门，堵在门口没有让他进去的意思，眨巴眨巴眼睛问他怎么了。李赫宰摇摇头，说只是想他了，李东海听完就笑弯眼睛，主动捧着他的脸亲了亲“好啦，你先吃饭吧，我一会就出来。”

今天也是一片漆黑的家。  
李赫宰打开门，他今天回来的晚了点，月亮挂在天上才到家。他进家门之前看了看，只有二楼李东海书房那屋的灯是亮的。他决心今天要改变这种状况，他现在倒宁愿受些皮肉之苦，如果李东海能原谅他，让他戴着玩具到什么时候他都可以做到。  
只要李东海肯像以前那样对他。  
往常如果回来晚了是要挨罚的，李赫宰脱掉西装外套搭在臂弯，在紧闭的书房门前站了一阵。里边的人应该是没听见他回来了，没有压低的声音隔着门缝能听个一二。  
“J不是也在查么，你们继续你们的，J不会无缘无故查他，你们也好好看看陈楚到底干不干净。”

“还有，船的事查到了么。”

屋里的人突然安静了好一阵子，再说话时压低声音语气冰冷，阴森的似是从牙缝里挤出的。  
“再去查，不可能是他。”

李赫宰又等了一阵子，一直到屋里没有说话声才敲门，这次李东海没有拖延，直接打开房门。他好像心情不太好，垂着眼睛不肯看他。  
“怎么了？”

“对不起，我回来晚了…”

“没事。”李东海脸色更差，向屋里退了一步就要关门。  
李赫宰终于忍不住了，一把挡住“海海…不，主人……”  
他几乎乞求的看向李东海，抓着门把的手小心移到李东海的小臂握住。他抿着嘴犹豫一阵，低声开口“求你…惩罚我吧。”

眼见这人说着说着就要给自己跪下，李东海一把托住他，替他正了正有些褶皱的衬衫。  
“你这么叫我，要听我的话吗？”

李赫宰一见有希望赶紧点头，别说要听话，他做什么都可以。  
李东海点点头，指了指走廊“那就回去吧，乖乖休息。”

李赫宰被人用食指向后推了推肩膀，然后那道沉重的雕花木门轻轻关上。那门上的纹路让他眼眶一下子发胀，李赫宰突然急速扯紧衣领弯下腰，忍了又忍还是漏出一声哭音。  
他好难过，李东海不喜欢他了。

屋内，李东海关上门后靠在门板上，门外那人没忍住的哭声他有听见，身体快于意识，几乎是瞬间手就搭在门把上想要出去抱抱他。他费尽力气才制止自己直接冲出去，叹口气摊开手掌有些失神，他又拒绝了李赫宰，只是因为自己疑心。  
即便几次给自己灌输李赫宰不会背叛的想法，可在那些一而再将最后苗头指向李赫宰的结果面前还是动摇了。下意识的否定对他不利的那些结果，想了想那样子的他看起来像个笑话，偏执又可怜。  
李东海头一次在书房里呆到半夜才回卧室，他还是不相信李赫宰会给他挖坑，又在书房里压着嗓子发了一通火，让手下的人清醒着点，去找出真正的幕后黑手。  
那是个跟他很久的手下了，在视频那头吞吞吐吐半天，小声说道“少爷…您是不相信这个结果还是不相信李赫宰会做这个事呢？”

“闭嘴，查不明白我就杀了你们。”李东海被这句话戳得胸口都跟着疼起来，面上也有些恼羞成怒。  
那手下叹口气“我们会继续查的，找不到切实证据之前也不能完全确定是他做的。”  
“但是少爷，如果真的是他，您杀了我们也改变不了这个结果。”  
李东海抬手关掉视频，他当然知道这个道理，可他不想知道。如果是李赫宰他一定会亲手杀了他，他才不会舍不得的。

等到李东海回房间时，李赫宰背对着门的方向缩成一团已经睡熟。卧室灯也没关，估计是等他等睡着了。  
李东海关掉卧室大灯，细心的只开了自己那侧的床头灯。他在房间里站了许久，最后绕过去坐到李赫宰那侧吻了吻他的耳朵才起身去洗澡。  
他离开后本应熟睡的李赫宰睁开眼，翻过身平躺在床上盯着关掉的灯出神，他没有错过李东海离开时的那声恍若未闻的叹息。  
他快搞不清楚李东海的想法了，另一侧的暖黄小灯和刚刚李东海的举动明明白白告诉他没有失去爱人，可他也知道他们之间有什么东西正发生改变。更糟糕的是，他不知道该怎么挽救一下不能再棘手的局面。

李东海没想到李赫宰又醒了，他洗完澡特意放轻动作爬上床，旁边本应熟睡的人自动粘过来，手臂环在他腰间。他以为是李赫宰睡的半梦半醒便没理，动了动身子要去关灯。那只圈在自己腰上的手从小腹缓缓摸到大腿，小心翼翼地碰了碰内裤的边儿又缩回去。  
“赫宰？”李东海握住那只手，默契地十指扣住。李赫宰低低应了一声，李东海还没想好要说什么，肩膀被人亲了又亲，身后那人的鼻息喷洒在周围的皮肤。  
可能是怕他不愿意，李赫宰极其谨慎小心地摸摸他的小腹，绕着肚脐转了几圈整个手掌贴在他腹部就不敢动了。  
那副小心翼翼生怕惹他不开心的模样让李东海心生怜悯，算了下日子自从他疑心加重以后好像很久没和人亲密过，连一楼拐角房间里的玩具也很久没用过。  
李东海翻过身面冲李赫宰，灯光从他身后照过来，李赫宰好像还有点怯他，不敢直视他的眼睛。

“要做吗？”

李赫宰慢慢靠近他，轻柔地含着他的嘴唇吸吮“要的，可你不想先惩罚我吗？”  
“不用，你不是有听我的话乖乖回来了吗？”  
李东海环住他的脖子贴近，两人的身体没留下一丝缝隙。他知道了，恐怕只有身体完全契合才能带给现在的他一些安定。  
哪怕明天又是混混僵僵快要窒息的一天，今晚就先忘掉那些吧。

有段日子没有使用过的地方完全吃进那根有些费力，李东海从来不肯跪趴下去，无论多疼他都喜欢面对面的姿势。李赫宰进入的时候把他疼的够呛，在人肩头的牙印上又狠狠咬了一口，呜咽着努力放松身体接纳进入的性器。

“要坐起来吗？”

“不…这样就很好……”

垂在一旁的手被人十指紧扣握住，重新压在他头侧。李东海被人下身撞得失神，眼球缓慢转动几次也没能找回焦距，蒙了层雾一样。他张了张嘴想说什么，话到嘴边化成愈发急促的嘤咛喘息。  
李赫宰俯下身子亲了亲那两片薄唇，他兴奋得有些想哭，李东海还愿意和他做这种事，他不讨厌自己。

“海海…我爱你……”

“我爱你……不要离开我…”

“嗯……”李东海抱住俯下身的人，随着一波波快感从下身蔓延，他望着房间顶四角的花纹开始失神，脑海中却响起晚上手下打来的那通电话。

【少爷，那艘船的生意没有堂主签字是肯定不会生效的。】  
【我们问过越南的军火商，他说是个脸生的人带着签字的合同过去的。少爷，他如果真的想给您挖个坑，自然不会亲自露面。】  
【少爷，我们也不愿意相信这个结果，可我们已经反复按照线索查过三次了。】

李赫宰突然变换角度加重力道，李东海呜咽一声，手脚都蜷缩起来夹紧李赫宰的腰，眼角溢出些泪水，从眼尾轻轻滑落进发间。  
那一波波快感逐渐将他淹没，他不记得自己后来说什么了，但愿没有说漏。

TBC.


End file.
